The joys of pool ownership cannot be measured in mere dollars and sense. Having a pool provides the pool owner with a fun and healthful experience for children and adults, alike. In fact, it brings out the child in all of us, regardless of our age. And, when the pool is not in use, it provides a sense of peace and tranquility such as by that experienced by those relaxing by a calm lake. In our modern lifestyle such peaceful times cannot be overestimated.
And, of course, achieving these positives attributes of pool ownership is accompanied by an underlying responsibility to provide safe and healthful water for swimmers and other users. In fact, millions of dollars are spent each year in an effort to provide such clean and healthful water for pool users. For example there are sweepers and cleaners and other devices designed for such purposes. Additionally, other devices assist with adding material to the pool to keep harmful bacteria and microbes at bay.
One such device is shown generally by the numeral 200 illustrated in FIG. 2. The device 200 is a floating pool cleaner known in the art. The device 200 serves to add chemicals to the water in an effort to clean and purify the water. Typically, the device 200 floats on the top surface of the water. The device 200 has a bottom 202, which includes a downwardly extending member 204. Member 204 typically includes a brass rod 206 and a coil 208, which can be electrically charged. The coil 208 is wrapped around the brass rod 206.
As illustrated, the coil 208 and the brass rod 206 are exposed to pool water. The object of this structure is to cause a chemical reaction between the brass rod 206 and the electrically charged coil in an aqueous solution, whereupon, the result is providing Cu ion into the pool. The Cu ion is dispensed into the water upon an electrical charge being applied to the coil 208. An electrolytic reaction is started, which results in the production of Cu ions in the aqueous solution or pool water in this case.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the Cu ions freely enter the pool without control or limit. Once the current level has been established and the device 200 launched, there are no controls. As long as current is applied to the coil 208, Cu ions will be produced and continue to be dispensed within the pool. The only limit will be the life of the electrical supply, such as a battery or the mass of the brass rod.
Cu ion in a pool is generally quite helpful. The Cu ion acts as a germicide and an antimicrobial. However, in too large a quantity, the pool water can turn green and become unpleasant and even unswimmable. In too small a quantity, there will be insufficient Cu ion present in the pool water to perform as desired. Thus, as long as the exact right amount Cu ion enters the pool all goes well.
However, unless the precise real time conditions of the pool water are monitored, it would be relatively impossible to know just how much Cu ion needs to be added to a pool. Thus providing the exact right amount of Cu ion to the pool water would seem to be the exceptional case and not the rule.
How much Cu ion enters the pool should ideally be based on the temperature and water conductivity. Different temperatures provide different levels of conductivity. Also, the precise chemical composition of the water may change or alter during the swimming season. Ideally, one should then change the amount of Cu ion added to the water.
Using presently known devices, such as the device 200, such conditions are not possible and not considered as Cu ion enters the pool water. In fact, in some cases, the additional amounts of Cu ion into the pool water causes the discoloration of the water and a “bad” taste to develop in the water. In more extreme cases, the water can become unusable. In some extreme cases, the entire pool will need to be emptied and refilled. The costs of emptying and refilling a pool and then balancing the water for use, can indeed be costly in terms of financial as well as social costs.
Thus, there exists a long felt need to provide a means and a structure for being able to adjust the amount of Cu ion being dispensed into the pool. The amount of Cu ion dispensed into the pool must be based upon the relevant conditions, which provide the pool owner with at least the best possible chance of getting the pool to ideal conditions and at worst preventing the extreme cases as described above, where the pool water needs to be replaced and the initiation process of preparing swimming water for human use begun again. In the below description, the invention will be described which provides a floating pool water controller that solves this long felt need.